


【r18】上升

by LinYanR



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, all肖战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYanR/pseuds/LinYanR
Summary: 无bjyx，不要点进，圈地自萌
Relationships: all肖战
Comments: 145
Kudos: 61





	【r18】上升

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔很烂，和下坠没法比。  
> 第一次发ao3，很多东西不会用，如果有问题，请告诉我

他的眼睛盯着屏幕，表情有时凝重，有时舒缓，嘴角有时勾起一丝微笑。手指虽看起来有些粗笨，却在光屏上轻快地滑动，点进一个个话题，浏览一个个帖子。  
“怎么，战？又有人骂你？“身后突然伸过来一只手臂，搭在他有些伤痕的腰上。  
“嗯”他只是冷哼一声。  
“那群人，哼，幼稚得很，一群没见过世面的天真小姑娘。骂起人来倒挺毒，不过，也就只能嘴上说说了，整天合理诉求合理诉求的，有什么用？”男神深吸一口烟，语气戏谑，“倒不如你这……来的实在。”男人将手放在他臀部，色情地抚摸着，小心地避开了上面深深浅浅的伤口。  
“这来总，也玩得太开了，可惜了你这小屁股呦。”  
人到中年，身体很多地方已经大不如前了，皮肤也不如年轻人那样细腻有光泽，身材也走形了，可唯有这屁股，还是紧致圆润，蜜穴一吸一吸地，可把人魂勾了去。  
“别弄，昨晚刚动过，还含着你的东西呢。”话里尽是扭捏，他有些不满，动了动屁股，摆脱对方的手。  
“这就不行啦，我看你跟马总玩得也挺好，怎么我就不行……马总都给我们看了，你在他床上怎么那么骚，啊？“男人结结实实地朝他屁股上拍了一下，留下一个红红的巴掌印。  
“啊～人家可是大老板”他不由得尖叫一声，满是媚态。  
“呵，大老板，你屁股里都塞了哪几个老板的鸡巴啦？这么骚。”  
“那也是你给找的。”他白了他一眼。  
男人笑了笑，揉了揉他的头。  
“那那群小姑娘该怎么办？”  
“昨晚不是找过来总了嘛。”  
“就算不找他我们也能给他控住，一群娘们儿能闹出什么水花，就是这回还挺猛，害我花不少钱压下去。”  
“臭婊子，草，不就弄了他们一个网站吗，跟死了亲妈一样。”  
“还弄到上面去了，得赶紧截住啊，不然事闹大了不好收场。”  
“没事，他们都忙着呢，哪有空管这群婊子。md，以前说的都被扒出来了，真是贱货。”  
肖战心里又烦了，把手机扔到一边，顺手从茶几上拿了红酒小口抿着。  
“别理这群人啊，那群小姑娘眼馋你的地位罢了，要给她们这么个机会，她们巴不得呢，女人都这样。”男人的手又开始不安分起来，“她们都没你好，没你这样的……名器，啧啧。”  
“别闹，都弄了一晚上了。”  
“反正还有好多老板等着，不差我这一回。”男人把肖战翻了个面，压在身下，咬他的耳朵，热气喷在耳朵上，染红了他的耳尖。  
“真敏感，果然，你这种骚货，屁股里一会儿没塞鸡巴都不行。”  
肖战早就习惯了他这般污言秽语，以娇喘回应了他。  
“又想着你王一博哥哥了吧，他行不行啊，插得爽你吗？哦，人家清高着呢，也不理你吧。”  
“这种东西一点用都没有，还不如把心放在我这边来得实在。”  
王力威把手指伸到肖战嘴里，让他舔湿，然后把手伸进他后穴里扩张。  
“被操这么多次了，还这么紧，就是个让人操的贱货。”  
……  
肖战不能算是圈子里活最好的一个，但绝对是玩的最开的一个，平时常见的，不常见的花样早就玩了个遍，sm是家常便饭，许多老板再起不能，但还偏爱这口，所以玩过的道具也自然是数不胜数，有时不光是一个人，还有两个人，三个人……毕竟，人到中年，和年轻人的身体素质差太多了。  
但他还是凭借着自己一身“本领”爬到最高位，微博上的顶级流量，万千少女的“哥哥”。  
一切都不是偶然的，全在计划之中。

王力威的手指伸进了一根，两根，三根，灵活的手指在蜜穴中扩张，引得肖战尖叫连连，穴肉一缩一缩的，紧紧地吸着他的手指。  
“别发骚，放松，不然一会儿有你受的。”  
肖战把头埋进枕头里，哼哼唧唧地扭着屁股。枕头是很好的鸭绒，很软很透气，撒发着淡淡的古龙水的味道。

王力威算是对他比较温柔的一个，会帮他扩张，会戴套。平时关系也很暧昧，公共场合牵手搂腰都是很平常的事情。虽然视频流出，但也没人敢说什么，欺软怕硬的小人多的是，娱乐圈都这样，有钱什么都能做到。  
可惜夹总还是见过大世面的人，虽然再起不能，但玩得花样还挺多，应付他并不简单。  
一开始只是视频通话，来总让他坐在椅子上，自慰给他看，前面后面都要。肖战光着身子蹲在椅子上，左手撸动着性器，右手抽动后穴中的按摩棒，肠液混着精水溅到他茂密的腹毛上，但大部分滴到椅子上，格外色情。  
夹总很满意，尤其喜欢他的腹毛，于是他一直没有剪掉，即使后来打碎了粉丝对他肉体的幻想，但他毫不在意，一群蠢女人罢了，反正他们也会“自力更生”。

王力威虔诚地把肖战粉嫩娇俏的阴茎含进嘴里，吮吸着，然后一路向下舔，把舌尖探入后穴，把肖战的下体舔得水淋淋的。  
“黄喉的味道。”王力威抬头朝他笑了笑。  
“滚，讨人厌，要做快点。”肖战娇嗔道。

马总家大业大，谁都想去沾一份光，肖战自然也不会放过。王力威捧着他的屁股就给送到了马总那里。跟马总的性爱总是粗暴的，他从不润滑，也不会调情，但活儿很好，每次都是肖战过去勾引，然后被干的嗷嗷叫。什么爸爸哥哥全都叫过来了，才肯放过他。跟他做也是最伤元气的，第二天总是起不来床，但是给的待遇资源也非常优厚，他是肖战最大的金主。

王力威拉开内裤，巨大的阳具弹了出来，他早就按捺不住，一个挺身直接进入肖战体内。软肉迫不及待地迎了上来，热情地接纳着巨物，王力威差点泄了身子。  
”啊，轻点，嗯……”肖战叫床的声音可谓业内一流。  
“让你发骚，”王力威狠狠地拍了一下他的屁股，“是不是早就想让我日了。”  
“是啊是啊，哥哥快干我，干死我吧，嗯啊～”肖战脸上满是情欲，用腿夹住了王力威的腰。

肖战很喜欢王一博，但王一博没动过他，一方面是因为他很厌恶，一方面是因为他和他不是一个世界的人。王一博是一个很优秀的人。肖战一直想接近他，暗线炒cp，光明正大拉近两人之间的距离……可惜cpf嗑得很开心，但王一博依旧不为所动，反而淡出了他的圈子。

肖战沉迷于这种性爱，他不一定是gay，但起码是个双。  
他不喜欢自己的粉丝，大部分0都不怎么喜欢女人，他觉得那些人好烦，只不过是一群舔狗而已，却总想越级。他急不可耐地甩掉cpf，踢掉演的耽改作品，耽美算什么，只不过是一群人幼稚无聊的幻想，让人作呕，这个圈子，这个世界，资本才是王道。  
那些人，再怎么闹也激不起水花，只能无力挣扎。热爱一无所用，文学都是废纸。  
真正的主导只在宫殿里喝茶看戏。  
肖战想成为主导，不想被人耍来耍去。

王力威就把他带入了这么一个美好的境地，站在上帝视角，蔑视一切。  
王力威把他带进了一个屋子里，地处高位的屋子，但屋子里面是屋子，屋子外面还是屋子。  
这一切层层叠叠像一场场梦，夏日的梦之后还是梦，所见一切，皆为虚幻。  
他早就开始随资本一起堕落了。

王力威闷哼一声，开始全力抽插，然后，一停顿，肖战感觉有一阵热流进入身体。  
他开始上升，上升……飘飘忽忽之中，他好像上升到了顶峰……

**Author's Note:**

> 本文全为意淫，如有真实情况，纯属巧合。  
> 看完被气死不负责。


End file.
